Anything
by jenuinetears
Summary: He'll do anything to save her from the shadows. Jack/Carly. Mild Swearing. Oneshot. R&R?


A JackxCarly oneshot. :) It takes place during season 2, and I go with the Japanese plot, where Jack proposed his love to her.

Summary: He will go through anything to save her. Oneshot.

Language: Mild, references to Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, the only things I can actually say in Japanese are hello, goodbye, and curse words.

~(-)~

She is the light; I am the dark. Once she was dipped in the shadows, and I nearly went in there, to follow her, to make my soul darker than it already was.

In the beginning, I was light, too. I was friendly and loving, and even though I was more egotistic that any of my friends, it didn't matter- we all got along and the world was kind, even for people like us who lived the in the Satellite, called "trash" by the New Domino citizens.

But then he came, and he gave us three a bigger reason to live- to help all of the Satellite people get freedom from the evil duel gangs. We became one too, but not to get territory so we could terrorize children- we became one to protect and guide. And the light in all of us shone like never before.

Then, after countless duels, we'd saved everybody. The duel gangs were no more, it was just us, the Enforcers. We were never really a duel gang- we'd been more like a group of knights, fighting to get rid of the scum.

But then our leader took that too literally. He became slightly darker, and became one of _them_. He became one of the teens who hurt the children. It was up to us to stop him, and we tried. I and another left, leaving our former idol and one of his subcoordinates.

Leaving him hadn't been enough, though. He dabbled more and more with the evil, and he tried to take down Sector Security. I, at first, thought that he had the help of another- but it turned out that he was alone.

The Enforcers were together once more, but no longer to protect all the people. We were being hunted down, and for once, we hadn't been stronger. It was the four of us to a whole army on Duel Runners, with one sole goal to protect our leader, even though he'd done a sin none of us dared to do.

One of us pretended to be our leader to protect the rest of us, but it was no use and our true hero was caught. But he was no longer a hero; he no longer saw the light in all of us. And in his stay at the Facility, he only got more and more caught up in the tempting shadows.

All of us disbanded, and we two thought that we could stay friends. But our opinions clashed too much, and I, like the one before me, began to get enticed by the lure of darkness. The darkness inside me took the lead as my lust for power grew to substantial amounts, and only my pride protected me from doing more evil than I already had.

Then that clown face came to me and offered me a chance I couldn't deny. Before, when I was still part of the Enforcers, I would've hastily rejected. But now, I had no friends. And I betrayed everything I'd ever known. I stole, I lied, and I nearly killed. The darkness became an unstoppable force.

In New Domino, I was treated as one of the light. People adored me; people treated me as they would a King. And I was. King of Turbo Duels, King of Dueling itself in this prosperous place.

But beneath all that holiness there were dark secrets, I had to keep my past hidden from everybody but the director and my secretary. Clown face knew too, but I wished the slime didn't.

I stayed like that for so long, with only my own soul to really understand me. I crushed people's dreams, defeated them like it was nothing, all while I was on a stolen Duel Runner. Bittersweet irony. It made me want to both choke and laugh.

Then he came back from my past, one shining light in my borders. One duel, which was all it took to shatter my complete and utter confidence. Some of his light began to wear down my darkness, but I stopped it before it became too powerful.

The Fortune Cup came and went, and in the end my use as a pawn was over. No longer was I loved and worshipped, people disgraced me and began to get curious about their new king. I hated myself for it, lordy did I hate myself.

Then she came with her lights and joy, and smuggled me out of my displeasure. She helped me through my damaged arm and helped me defeat the drone. In her apartment, I had escaped the hell I'd put myself through. But it still wasn't enough. Darkness was still seeping through me like a disease.

Even she could see my broken will, my shattered pride, my largely deflated ego. Those words, they helped ease the pain and let me break through my depression. I was a new being, a new person from the old one. I had a new chance. She shed light on my soul and overcame the darkness.

But then what did I do? I threw her away like a needless toy. I said that it was too dangerous for her, that I couldn't let her get any deeper into this mess. I regret that action, I regret it every second of the day. If I hadn't done so, she, my angel, wouldn't have walked into the trap of evil.

Of course she continued trying to fight for me. She was kind and unselfish, but so undeniably such a persevering person. That was why I fell in love with her.

She went to the Arcadia Movement, and then she fell, and then into those damn purple clouds. Instead of dying an ungrateful death she would've, the Earthbound Immortals revived her, tinting her whole pure soul a shade of pitch dark black. Even though I love her, I would give anything to have her have been sacrificed, like I thought earlier. That way, I wouldn't have had to fight her and have to destroy her, watch her ashes fly.

I did all of that. It killed me to do so, but I had to. I fought her reborn version, and the whole time I was torturing myself. She was this way because of me. It was also the bastard's fault that pushed her out the window, but she did that all for me.

That duel… she showed me what could've been. If I'd died in that battle, and had taken over the world as the Dark King with her as my Dark Queen beside me. But I would never want that. Because even although I'd be in a world with her by my side, it would never be what she would truly want. I know that in that vision she showed me, her true heart wasn't in it. The true wants of the girl I love- she wants the best for everybody and everything, even sacrificing herself to do so.

So I defeated her in that one duel of souls, and I sent that dark version of her packing. But the fight against the Dark Signers hadn't been over then; we still had to overtake the mightiest Dark Signer and his Immortal.

I dedicated that duel to her.

Without her, I wouldn't have been able to get to that point. I would still be a broken soul, with no will to live.

She saved me.

After the three of us won that duel, I hoped in my heart, with all of it, that she would come back. Because in a world without her, there is nothing.

When you've loved a person then lost them, there is no way to describe the utter pain and loneliness you feel. Especially when that one person is the one who let the darkness in your soul seep out, and let her own light make yours become real again.

Because there is no point in living once that person you've loved with your heart is gone. Knowing that you've met that one person and that she is gone, there will be no point in holding on.

I will go through anything to help keep her safe. I will go through the light of Heaven, I will go through the flames of Hell, there is nothing that will stop me. If anything touches her soul once more and dares to taint it black, I will destroy it without a moment's hesitation. If it's those weird Infinity beasts that are coming, or if it's the reborn Earthbound Immortals, I will defeat them and save her. Because she saved me.

Love. One single divine force that can give me the will to go through any obstacle just to save one person.

She is my savior, I am her hero, and we are one. Nothing will stop her and me from being together.

Carly Nagisa.

~(-)~

OK- I meant to have Carly's name be the only one in the whole oneshot. I think that it gives the whole ending a lot more meaning.

Please Review! They make my day, always, if they're praise or criticism or just fangirling about Jack and Carly.


End file.
